The present invention relates to mirrors and in particular to a commercial bathroom mirror with a replaceable film sheet for simple and low cost repair.
Mirror assemblies in bathrooms in commercial locations, such as restaurants, are often vandalized. When glass mirrors of the mirror assembly are damaged, the entire mirror assembly must generally be replaced at substantial cost. In many locations, mirror assemblies have been removed from restrooms due to the frequent vandalism.